WonKyu ::: Im Your's
by fanboyHAE
Summary: "Kau sangat manis, kau hanya milikku, lubangmu hanya boleh dirasuki oleh kejantananku, kau hanya boleh mendesah saat aku memanjakanmu, hati ini hanya ada diriku dan kau hanya boleh memikirkan diriku"/"Aku mencintaimu Kyunnie, aku mecintaimu"/"Ahk! Akkhh!"/WONKYU WONKYU WONKYU/BL/LEMON!/FF REMAKE dari FF saya yang lain(?)/DLDR/NO BASH/Mind to RnR? Complete!


**Disclaimer : SME. **Milik Diri sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan yang menciptakan meraka. Dan jelas-jelas mereka bukan milik saya

**.**

* * *

**arriedonghae**

* * *

**.**

**Rated M **(Yang ga kuat ga usah baca neee XDXD)

**.**

**Genre : **Romance

**.**

**Pairing : ****Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Warning: ****YAOI**, **YAOI, YAOI, YAOI** banyak typo /harap di maklumi/ hahaa #plak, OOC, **MESUM(?)**, **NC21++**, **FULL LEMON**. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya, jangan MENGEBASH **CASH**nya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Sebagian adegan diFic ini hanya copot dari beberapa FIC NC saya yang lain XD abisnya kehabisan ide sih ._.v

* * *

**WARNING FF REMAKE DARI FF SAYA YANG LAIN DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA! HANYA DIGANTI CHARA XD  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
NO BASH. I'VE WARNED YOU!**

* * *

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam aku berkeliling menggunakan mobilku untuk mencari rumah sahabatku —lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku—. Setelah memastikan alamat yang aku tuju benar, segera aku memarkirkan mobil kesayanganku tepat disamping tembok yang menjulang tinggi, yang mengelilingi rumah megah itu.

Setelah aku keluar dari bagian kemudi, kemudian aku berjalan menuju gerbang dan memencet bel yang ada dipagar beberapa kali, sampai ada _Namja dan Yeoja_ yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Aku tajamkan pandanganku untuk melihat siapa saja mereka. Salah satunya, yang _Yeoja_, aku mengenalinya. Orang itu Kim Heechul, mantan _Yeojachinguku_.

.

.

.

"Annyeong" seruku dari balik pagar seraya melambaikan tangan kerarah _Yeoja_ itu. Heechul tertegun sejenak, tak balas melambai, melainkan melangkah mendekati pagar.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Heechul sambil memandang tajam kearahku.

"Cho Kyuhyun _Imnida_..." aku menjawab sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang tertata rapi didalam mulutku. Yang dulu membuat Heechul tergila – gila padaku. Heechul tersenyum, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak – bahak, dari dulu hingga sekarang ia masih saja tertawa seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian ia membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

"Tentu saja kau ingat kau, Cho Kyuhyun." Katanya kemudian ia memelukku dengan erat.

Sementar itu, _Namja_ disebelah Heechul, Namja dengan wajah yang sangat tampan serta tubuh yang kelihatan terbentuk dengan sempurna. Sepertinya ia menatapku dengan wajah berbinar?. Setelah aku perhatikan beberapa saat, wajah Namja itu seperti tak asing lagi untukku. Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Ah..." kata Heechul setelah melepaskan pelukannya dariku. "Kyuhyun–ahh, ini Choi Siwon, teman kita di Junior High School dulu. Tapi sepertinya kau tak mengenalnya"

Aku mengulurkan tangan. "_Annyeong_, Cho Kyuhyun _Imnida_...".

"Choi Siwon..." balas Namja dengan lesung pipi yang terbentuk saat ia tersenyum. Sungguh Namja yang sangat tampan dan sempurna.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Heechul mengajak kami ke taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

Sambil ditemani beberapa camilan dan beberapa minum soda yang cukup dingin, kami bertiga membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Lebih tepatnya hanya aku dan Heechul, kerena sejak tadi Siwon hanya bicara sesekali saja dan anehnya ia terus saja memandangiku.

Ditengah pembicaraan kami, tiba – tiba Heechul pamit untuk pergi kekamar mandi.

"Kau bermain Drum?" tanyaku pada Siwon. Karena aku cukup penasaran, kerena Heechul bilang —saat kami mengobrol— bahwa Siwon sangat mahir memainkan Drum.

Sambil tersenyum, Siwon menganggujk, "Hanya menyalurkan Hobi, itu juga jika ada waktu luang..."

"Kau mau mengajariku? Kebetulan aku ingin sekali bisa memainkan alat musik itu, tapi tak pernah bisa karena sedikit sibuk..." kataku pada Siwon.

Lagi – lagi Siwon tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih indah dan menawan, berbeda dari senyum yang ia tampakkan sebelumnya. "Boleh saja, tapi aku juga belum terlalu mahir..."

"_Gweancana_... Boleh aku berlatih ditempatmu?" kataku dengan semangat. Siwon tak segera menjawab, ia seperti berpikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana kalau besok sore?" kata Siwon kemudian ia menyerahkan kartu namanya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk, tak lupa senyum terukir dibibirku.

.

.

.

#HARI BERIKUTNYA

Sore harinya, sekitar jam lima sore, aku mengunjungi kediamam Siwon disalah satu apartemen mewah ditengah – tengah kota. Setelah aku berdiri didepan pintu dengan nomor empat ratus tujuh. Segera aku mengetuk pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Silahkan masuk..." Siwon mempersilahkan aku masuk. Kemudian aku masuk, disusul Siwon setelah ia menutup pintu.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Siwon. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Langsung saja kita latihan..."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia mengajakku ketempat ia menyimpan peralatan musiknya —Studio pribadi Siwon—. Didalam studionya terdapat beberapa alat musik. Seperti piano, gitar, drum dan Bass.

Siwon mengambils sepasang Stick yang terdapat didalam lemari yang berada didalam tempat studio. Kemudian ia duduk dibelakang drum–nya dan sesaat kemudian terdengar tabuhan drum yang memenuhi ruangan —yang sepertinya kedap suara—.

Setelah Siwon selesai, ia mengulurkan sticknya kearahku. "Mau mencoba?"

Aku menggelengan kepala, "Aku sama sekali tak bisa memainkannya" jawabku Jujur.

"Aku akan mengajarimu" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Dengan ragu – ragu aku mengambil stick itu dan duduk di tempat yang di duduki Siwon sebelumnya. Kemudian Siwon menjelaskan tentang bagaimana memainkan Stick dan memadukannya dengan gerakan kaki agar menjadi suatu lantunan melodi. Selain menjelaskan, Siwon sesekali mebantuku memainkan stick digenggamanku hingga lama kelamaan aku menikmati permainan drum ini. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa memainkan Drum, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Berulang kali Siwon membimbing tanganku, ia memegang kedua tanganku sambil mengajariku. Tapi setelah agak lama, aku mulai menyadari cara Siwon memegang tangaku agak sedikit berbeda. Ia berulang kali meremas – remas pergelangan tangaku dari belakang. Tapi aku menganggap mungkin saja itu salah satu cara mengajarinya.

Setelah cukup lama dan aku mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan Siwon pada tanganku. Ia semakin menggila. Ia tak hanya meremas kedua tanganku. Karena tangannya saat ini sedang meremas – remas dadaku entah sejak kapan tangannya berpindah tempat. Dan sialnya aku tak bisa melawan apa yang ia lakukan padaku, malah aku merasakan seperti tersengat getaran – getaran asing namun membuatku begitu nyaman. Jantungku pun berdetak tak karuan.

Salah satu tangannya kini berpindah pada pinggulku dan memeganginya dengan erat. Kemudian Siwon menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri tanpa menyudahi perbuatan yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon di tengah – tengah aksinya. Aku hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban, karena jujur aku menyukai apa yang Siwon lakukan pada tubuhku. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, karena sepertinya aku telah masuk kedalam pesonanya. Masuk kedalam jurang cintanya. Choi Siwon kau membuatku jatuh cinta.

Setelah itu, Siwon membuka T-Shirt yang dipakainya sebelum ia melepaskan kaos yang aku kenakan. Mulai detik itu, aku merasakan kecupan – kecupan bibirnya di sekujur tubuhku; leher, pundak, ketiak, pinggang, dan punggungku. Aku pun tak kuasa untuk menahan erangan dan desahan nikmat bercampur geli.

"Argggghhhh..."

"Suara desahanmu begitu indah" puji Siwon di sela – sela agresi yang dilancarkannya. Siwon cukup lama menciumi dan menjelajahi tubuh bagian atasku, membuatku semakin mengerang karena kenikmatan dan aku yakin tubuhku penuh dengan kiss mark milik Siwon.

Kemudian, Siwon memutar tubuhku hingga kami berhadap – hadapan. Tak kama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basa menempel pada bibirku. Kini bibir Siwon melumat dengan ganas bibirku. Semakin lama membuatku untuk melancarkan aksi balasan, tak kalah serunya. Kuhisap bibir tipisnya dan ku lumat untuk beberapa lama sampai aku puas menikmatinya.

Sementara kami saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain, tangan Siwon sibuk membuka retsleting dan berusaha memelorotkan celana yang aku gunakan hingga aku telanjang bulat.

Siwon menjilat bibirku, meminta ijin padaku agar aku membuka mulutku. Dengan senang hati membuka bibirku. Dan dengan cepat lidah Siwon sudah berada didalam mulut–ku dan mejilati inci demi inci bagian rongga mulutku.

" Engggggg, Siwooonie Akhhhh...".

Setelah beberapa menit bersatu dalam pagutan nikmat dan penuh napsu. Siwon akhirnya melepaskan ciuman ganasnya, aku mencari udara yang tadi menipis sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Hah— Hahh— Hahh..."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama Siwon kembali mencium sekilas bibir–ku, setelah itu ia beralih kedua tonjolan berwarna kecokalan yang kini telah menegang dengan indahnya. Dipilinnya kedua benda —Nipple— itu, membuat ku mengerang —Lagi— karena kenikmatan.

Mulutnya mulai menghisap dan meng–gigit kecil salah satu nipple–ku dengan sedikit kasar. Namun malah memberikan rangsangan yang begitu besar kepada tubuhku, dan lagi – lagi aku mengeluh Nikmat.

" Arrghhh... " Aku mengerang nikmat saat salah satu tangan Siwon memaikan nipple yang sejak tadi tegang dan menganggur. Dipilannya dan sedikit diberi remasan – remasan kecil.

" Enggghh... Akkkkggggggg " Aku lagi – lagi mendesah tertahan.

" Jangan kau tahan suaramu yang indah Kyunnie... Keluarkan semua, biarkan aku mendengar desahan indah yang keluar langsung dari mulutmu yang begitu seksi" perintah Siwon padaku saat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

" Ne.. Akkhhhh " ucapanku tergantikan suara erangan, karena baru tangan Siwon mulai meremas kejantananku yang sejak tadi sudah menegang dan sidikit mengeluarkan cairan.

"Kau sangat menggoda Kyunnie..." ucap Siwon sambil terus meremas kejantananku secara kasar.

"Jangan meng.. Ahh.. goda.. Siwon–ahh..."

"Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Nikmati dan sebut namaku Cho Kyuhyun.."

Siwon mulai beralih keselangkangan ku setelah ia memberikan banyak tanda kemerahan disetiap inci leher jenjangku. Di kecupnya sekilas kejantananku yang sudah megeluarkan percum kebeningan yang kini lumayan banyak.

Tangan Siwon mulai membelai lembut kejantanan ku dan terus menggenggamnya dengan kuat lalu menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat. " Ahh.. Yhhgg Enhhhhhh Ukgghh... ".

" Siwon... Akuhhhh.. Akkkkkh..."

Kejantanannku sedikit berkedut. Sebentar lagi aku keluar.

"Siwon–ahh... Ahhh.. Wonnie..." aku hampir keluar, sedikit lagi... lagi...

"Kenapa berhenti..." protes ku kepada Siwon setelah ia tiba – tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Belum saatnya Kyunnie..." ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup puncak kejantanan ku. "Aku ingin menikmati kejantananmu yang sudah menegang sempurna ini sedikit lama"

"Aku mohon Siwon–ahh... Jangan menggoda aku..." aku merengek Siwon agar melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia menyeringai senang. Lalu Ia menjilati kejantanan ku penuh perasaan, tak lama kemudian Siwon mulai memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya.. Hangat, lembab dan basah. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada kejantananku.

"Aaaaaahhh... Siwon.. fast..teerhh.. aaaahhhh...Lebihh.. dalam...ahhh".

Semakin cepat. Siwon mulai mengoral kejantananku dengan cepat dan bringal. Membuat ku melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut Siwon.

" Aku... Ahhh.. Aku.. mau ke... luar... Ahh... "

Sesekali dipegangnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu dihisapnya kuat – kuat. Terkadang ia juga menyelinginya dengan mengocok penisku sampai akhirnya, ketika aku sampai pada puncak kenikmatan itu, aku berseru tertahan, "—AAHHH...". Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan didalam mulut Siwon. Tanpa meraa Jijik Siwon menelan semua cairan hangat itu tanpa sisa.

Siwon tersenyum dan tatapan matanya seolah memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Aku cukup respon dengan keinginan yang satu _Namja_ tampan ini. Aku membimbing Siwon berjalan menuju luar Studio untuk menuju kekamar tidurnya. Dalam perjalanan Siwon terus saja melumat bibirku dengan ganas dan bringal.

Sesampainya ditempat tidurnya, segera aku membaringkan tubuh Siwon dengan mendorongnya perlahan, tanpa melepaskan pagutan kami.

Setelah kami mengakhiri ciuman panas kami, aku segera melancarkan aksiku, naun sebelumnya kupandangi sebentar tubuh mulus Siwon yang terbentuk dengan sempurna yang kini terlentang di depan mukaku, sungguh menggiurkan.

Kemudian aku menindih tubuhnya dan mulai melancarkan aksiku, tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon terhadapku. Kugerayangi setiap lekukan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan lidahku. Yang paling aku suka dari aksiku ini, adalah menghisap dan menggigit – gigit kecil kedua puting Siwon yang berwarna kemerahan dan sudah berdiri tegak.

Sementara itu sambil memejamkan matanya, Siwon hanya mengerang nikmat, menikmati apa yang aku lakukan pada tubuhnya yang sempurna. Tangannya membelai rambut dan wajahku secara bergantian, kemudian ia mendekatkan mukanya dan kami pun berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih dahsyat dari yang tadi.

Cukup lama kami berciuman dan aku sangat menikmati saat – saat seperti itu dimana kami saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain. "Lakukan hal yang sama pada kejantananku, Kyunnie" pinta Siwon kemudian yang segera kupenuhi.

Aku beralih keselangkangannya dan dengan cepat membuka celana yang Siwon kenakan, hingga ia kini telanjang bulat. Dengan sedikit tegang, ku majukan bibirku dan mengulum seluruh kejantannyanya yang sangat besar dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih bening itu.

"Ngggg..." erangnya saat aku mulai memaju mundurkan kejantannya dalam mulutku. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Mengulum, menjilat, menghisap, semua kulakukan agar aku dapat merasakan seluruh kejantanan Siwon didalam mulutku.

"Ahh.. Lebihh cepat Kyunnie.." pinta Siwon dengan desahan yang terdengar begitu menikmati dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya. Aku pun menuruti permintaannya itu. Dengan cepat aku memaju mundurkannya.

Aku merasakan kejantananya sedikit berkedut dimulut ku. "Kyunnie… a—akuhh… ha—hampir— AHHH!" cairan Siwon pun menyembur kedalam mulut mulutku, tanpa ragu aku pun menelan semuanya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Rasanya sedikit aneh tapi aku menikmatinya.

Kini posisi kami sidah berubah, aku berada dibawah Siwon, sedangkan Namja itu mendindih tubuhku dan mulai menciumiku dengan ganas, tak hanya itu saja, tangannya ini bermain lagi di putingku. Memilir dan meremasnya secara bergantian.

Tangan satunya mulai meremas kejantananku lagi. Mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Membuatku mengeluh kenikmatan. Kini ciumannya mulai beralih keleher dan putingku. Mulutnya terus saja berjalan kebawah hingga berhenti pada kejantanaanku yang sudah menegang lagi.

Ia menjilati kejantananku penuh perasaan, lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada kejantananku. "Aaaaaahhh... Wonnie... fast..teerhh.. aaaahhhh... ". Semakin cepat. Siwon mulai mengoral kejaantananku dengan cepat dan bringal. Membuatku melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulutnya.

"Aku... Ahhh.. Aku.. mau ke... luar... Ahh..."

CROOTT CROOTT CROOTT!

Aku keluar lagi.

"Rasamu sangat nikmat Kyunnie.. Kau luar biasa.."

Siwon mulai menciumiku lagi. Perlahan, Siwon mulai mengangkat kedua kakiku dan meletakkannya diatas pundak kekarnya. Mempelihatkan lubang sempit berkerut yang berwarna merah yang belum dirasuki oleh siapapun.

"Aaarrgghhh!". aku memeik sedikit keras saat merasakan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubang sempitku.

"Ummhh... aanghhh... ahhhh" Aku sedikit mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh ketika jari yang berada di dalam tubuhku mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar secara cepat, menggesek dinding rektumku.

"A-khhhhhh!" Pekik Ku Lagi. Ketika jari kedua Siwon yang mencoba memasuki rektumnya yang masih merasakan sensasi aneh akibat getaran yang diberikan jari Siwon sebelumnya.

"Aaahhh... Siwon.. aaangghhh..." Siwon mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya didalam lubang sempit milikku.

"Akhhh... Ukhhhhh" pekik ku lagi saat sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitku dibawah sana. Jari ketiga Siwon mencoba mencari celah diantara dua jari lainnya. " Ahhhh... " aku mengerang panjang saat jari itu berhasil menemukan sarangnya. Rektumku terasa sangat penuh dan perih.

Perlahan jari – jari Siwon bergerak didalam lubangku segara zig zag. Mencoba melebakan jalan untuk kejantanan Siwon yang berukuran sangat besar itu. " Ahhhh... Wonnie... ". Aku mengerang nikmat saat merasakan ketiga jari itu menyentuh Sesuatu yang asing didalam sana. " Di—sana... Akkh— ".

Aku mendengus kecewa saat tiba – tiba Siwon melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari ku. Padahal aku baru saja merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku melayang. Siwon menyeringai mesum.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon memposisiskan kejantanannya tepat di depan pintu masuk lubang sempit ku. " Aaaargggghhhhhhhhhh! ".

Siwon memasukan kejantanannya yang sangat besar ke lubang sempitku. Perlahan namun pasti. "Akhh! Sakit Wonnie.. " Rasanya benar – benar sakit, seperti dibelah dengan paksa. Padahal baru pangkalnya yang masuk, bagaimana kalau seluruhnya sudah masuk? Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Pe—pelan...Saja...Akhh... Enggg... Sa—sakit... Uhhhh..." lirihku ketika Siwon kembali berusaha memasuki tubuh bagian bawahku, yang membuatnya merasa rektumku bagai dibuka paksa dengan keras. Perasaan panas dan perih begitu menguasainya hingga lagi – lagi air mata menetes dari sudut mataku.

"Aaaarrggghhhtttt! Ap—appoo!.." kembali aku mengerang kesakitan ketika Siwon memasukkan sisa miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam tubuhku dengan sekali hentak.

"Sshhh... Mianhae, Chagiya, Cobalah untuk rileks, agar rasa sakitmu sedikit berkurang, aku berjanji akan memberikan kenikmatan setelah ini, aku tak akan menyakiti mu lagi" gumam Siwon begitu lembut, membuatku sedikit tenang akan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba menuruti sarannya. Menghela nafas panjang dan merilekskan lubangku yang begitu sakit rasanya.

Siwon mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam rektumku. Berusaha memberi waktu agar aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya yang begitu sangat besar dan panjang.

"Wonnie..." panggilku yang kini sudah bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat membuatku menangis menahan kesakitan. "Apakah kau sudah siap? Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon padaku. Lalu jawab dengan anggukan tanda memberikan lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Siwon dengan perlahan menggerakkan miliknya untuk keluar dari rektum ku yang masih sempit, dan ketika tinggal kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada di dalam rectumku, ia kembali memasukkan miliknya dengan hentakan yang cepat dan dalam.

"Aaaaahhh!" Erangku penuh kenikmatan karena hentakan kuat dan dalam yang dilakukan oleh Siwon tepat menumbuk ke sesuatu didalam sana, memberikan perasaan nikmat yang lebih nyata dan membuatku mengerang lebih keras karena kenikmatan.

"So tight.. Kyunnie.. Ohhh.. Ahhh" guma Siwon yang merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang sempit milikku yang melingkupinya dengan panas dan ketat.

"A-aaahh! Di..sa..na! Fast..ahh! fasterhh... Aaaahhh! Wonnie.. Ahhh.. lebih cepat..." desahan demi desahan nikmat terus mengalir keluar dari bibir milikku karena Siwon sekarang menggenjot tubuhku dengan teratur, dan terus – menerus menyentuh sesuatu didalam, membuatku merasa ketagihan karena kenikmatan yang di suguhkannya.

"Aahhh... ooohh... Wonnie.. yesss...oohhh... Siwon.. Aahhh! Akuuhhh... aku mauhh... Aahhh! Keluarrhhh...Sebbenntaarrr... ahhhh lagi...ohhh"

Aku mendesah ketika merasa perutnya kembali menegang dan merasa kalau akan kembali menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan milikku untuk yang kesekian kali

"Nghh… Ahhh... Aku KELUAR… AHHH~" cairanku menyembur sebagian pada perut Siwon dan sebagian pada parut ku sendiri.

"Kyunnie.. Akuhhh... Ah...!" desah Siwon dengan keras ketika ia melakukan tusukan terakhirnya dengan keras dan kuat, serta menanamkan kejantanannya sangat dalam, untuk kemudian menyemburkan hasratnya kedalam tubuhku sehingga membuatnya sedikit penuh dengan cairan cinta milik Siwon.

"Kau sangat manis, kau milikku, lubangmu hanya boleh dirasuki oeh kejantananku, kau hanya boleh mendesah saat aku memanjakanmu, hati ini hanya ada diriku dan kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku saja" ucap Siwon sambil membelai pipiku yang merona. Aku tersenyum tulus.

Siwon tambah menyeringai lebar. "Seperti yang kau lihat Kyunnie.. adikku berdiri lagi saat aku melihat tubuh indahmu yang penuh tanda merh itu. Membuatku ingin merasakan mu lagi." ucapnya dengan mesum. Ia melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Mau tak mau membuatku menikmati apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku. Dari pada aku menolak dan aku juga yang rugi akhirnya. Kukalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya. Ku balas lumatannya tak kalah kasar pula. Menikmati setiap lumatan diantara bibir kami. Kini ia menekan tengkuk–ku meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Lidahnya dengan cepat meminta akses memasuki mulutku dan dengan senang hati aku pun membuka sedikit kedua bibirku, membuatnya leluasa menikmati apa yang di inginkannya. "Enggg.." aku tak kuasa menahan eranganku. Kini ia meminta lidahku aktif pula. Mendorong dan saling beradu lidah. Cukup lama kami melakukan hal itu hingga ia berhasil mendominasi mulutku dan memanjakannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa men—desah nikmat dan merasakan apa yang di lakukannya di dalam mulut ku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyunnie, aku mecintaimu" Ucapnya sambil menciumi pundakku. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Siwon lagi, menciumi leherku. Siwon terus menggumamkan kata – kata yang sama berkali – kali, saat mengecup kelopak mataku lembut, hidungku yang mancung, dan rambutku yang sekarang menjadi sangat acak – acakan. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Siwon untuk—ku, tanganku melingkar di leher Siwon lagi, dan memepertemukan bibir kami sekilas.

"Ahk! Akkhh!" Desah ku, karena tiba – tiba Siwon memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangku tanpa aba – aba, membuatku harus melepaskan kedua tanganku dari lehernya, mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan, dan badcover—lah korbanku.

Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya maju – mundur, satu tangannya memegang pinggulku, agar dapat memasukkan miliknya lebih jauh ke dalam lubang yang telah dirasuki Siwon berkali-kali ini, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak memilin putingku, membuatku semakin ereksi dan merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

"Mmm… Fa-faster…. Hhh… Please—" ujarku dengan mata separuh terpejam, kejantananku kurasakan tidak bisa berhenti mengucurkan precum, mengalir melewati batang kenikmatanku.

Tanpa perlu kusuruh dua kali, Siwon mempercepat tempo tusukkannya. Mataku menatap pemandangan indah didepan wajahku, Siwon, sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang tiadatara, karena Siwon terus meggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Mmmm…. Nggg… Hhhhh.. Mauu, keluar… hhh…" erangku lagi, merasakan tusukan Siwon yang semakin lama semakin cepat saja dan menemukan sesuatu didalam sana.

"Ngg?" kembali aku mengerang nikmat dan saat berikutnya, kejantanan–ku berhasil mengeluarkan sarinya dan tumpah mengenai perutku dan perut Siwon. "Nggg…" Siwon ikut mengerang nikmat, karena kejantanannya kembali dibalut oleh otot analku yag hangat dan menyempit karena klimaks baru saja.

"Agghhh! Uungngghh…" Desahku tertahan. Siwon terus memompa—ku tanpa ampun, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik – turun dengan tempo cepat.

"Saranghaeyo" gumamnya tepat di telingaku yang kemerahan, dijilatnya sekilas sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Siwon memangut bibirku kembali, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam, "Cum for me, baby…"

"Ahhhkkk… Ahhh!" aku sedikit menjerit saat menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatannya diotot perut Siwon lagi, Ya, aku mencapai klimaksku lagi walau beberapa saat yang lalu aku telah mencapai akhir, tapi dengan Siwon yang terus memperlakukan tubuhku seperti itu, mau tak mau membuatku tegang dan keluar, sedangkan Siwon sendiri memasukkan benihnya didalam tubuhku, jauh lebih dalam, membuat kami berdua seakan melebur menjadi satu kesatuan karena cairan cinta yang kami keluarkan. Napasku ternengah setelah orgasme, kepalaku bersandar pada pundak Siwon yang penuh peluh akibat bercinta selama beberapa ronde yang melelahkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak lama..." kata Siwon.

"Sejak lama?"

"Ne, sejak kita masih duduk dibangku SMP. Sejak saat itu pula aku sudah mencintaimu. Dan beruntung aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya sekarang dan selamanya."

"Gomawo Choi Siwon. Aku juga mecintaimu..."

.

.

.

* * *

_Cinta itu tak mengenal waktu. __Cinta itu tak mengenal perbedaan atau gender. Cinta itu tak mengenal usia. Cinta itu dapat dirasakan kepada siapa saja dan oleh siapa saja. Karena apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka, untuk saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain. Menjaga satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi._

_Perasaan Cinta yang tulus yang dirasakan dari hati ke hati. Tuhan memberikannya. Bukankah perasaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan itu adalah sesuatu yang tulus dan murni serta tak dapat dipaksakan?_

* * *

—**arriedonghae—**

* * *

.

.

.

=o= ini FF aneh ya? wwkwkw

Banyak Typo? saya memang juragan typo LOL

WARNING = FF REMAKE DARI FF SAYA YANG LAIN!

NO FLAME!

Asalan kenapa nge REMAKE adalah karena saya pengen aja XD mehahahahha

RnR?

Follow me : **arriedonghae**


End file.
